peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yusus Tavoli
Yusus Tavoli is a rock band based in Seaton, Sea Country Island. It consists of Yusus Tavoli (lead singer and guitarist), Jingus Mavingus (bass guitar) and Olson Hammer (drums). They are well known for their single, "Ravioli", which was released in 1995. History In 1991, the band was formed by 3 Jewish brothers born in Tel Aviv, who went under the nicknames Yusus Tavoli, Jingus Mavingus, and Olson Hammer respectively. They were based in Weirdville at the time. After their formation, they started recording their eponymous first album between May and July. The finished album was released on August 22. In 1992, they relocated to Seaton due to playing their music really loud in a cafe. Style The band's music consist of Yusus Tavoli singing nonsensical, unintelligent, yet epic-like lyrics, while Jingus Mavingus plays guitar and Olson Hammer plays drums. Discography Albums Videos International releases VHS tapes *Yusus Tavoli Mixes (1996) *Ravioli Tour (1996) *Yusus Tavoli: The Music Video Collection (1996) *Extra Ravioli Tour (1996) *No More Tour (1996) *Yusus Tavoli and Elsa Elephant (1998) *Yusus Tavoli's Hits (1999) *Yusus Tavoli: The Revised Music Video Collection (2000) *Time Out (2001) *Yusus Tavoli & Elsa Elephant: Special Edition (2005) DVDs *Yusus Tavoli and Elsa Elephant (1999) *Yusus Tavoli's Hits (1999) *Yusus Tavoli Mixes (2000) *Yusus Tavoli: Live in Sheepington (2000) *Yusus Tavoli: The Revised Music Video Collection (2000) *Time Out (2001) *Yusus Tavoli & Elsa Elephant: Special Edition (2005) Sallyish releases VHS tapes *Time Out (Sallyish language) (1998) *Time Out (English language) (1999) *Yusus Tavoli & Elsa Elephant (English language) (1999) *Yusus Tavoli & Elsa Elephant (Sallyish language) (2000) *Yusus Tavoli on The Island of iSally (Sallyish language) (2002) *Yusus Tavoli on The Island of iSally (English language) (2003) *Yusus Tavoli & Elsa Elephant: Special Edition (2005) DVDs *Time Out (1999) *Yusus Tavoli & Elsa Elephant (2000) *Yusus Tavoli on The Island of iSally (2003) *Yusus Tavoli & Elsa Elephant: Special Edition (2005) TV show On December 2, 2001, Channel 24 announced that a reality TV show about the members of the band, titled The Yusus Tavoli Show, was in development. The show premiered on the channel on February 6, 2002, and it went on a hiatus August 23, 2006. On December 2, 2016, the show returned with its sixth season. Documentary In 2000, Yusus Tavoli starred in a documentary about them called Behind the Ravioli. The documentary premiered on July 15, 2000 on SBC Two, and premiered on Sync in the Island of Soda in April 2014. Appearances * The iSally Movie (debut) * The Island of iSally: New Island Resident Trivia * The band owns a house on the Island of Soda only for holidays. * They voted against Katy Kangaroo wanting to build a wall around every city on the Island of iSally before being hypnotised. * Since 2002, they record their music at Ravioli Studio, their own recording studio, unless they are recording a soundtrack. * Angelica Pickles joined the band in The iSally Movie, but was kicked out of the band when she mocked Yusus Tavoli. * They were originally set to appear in a Peppa Pig special, Peppa and Her Gang in the iSally Islands, but were removed from the final version. * Their current manager is John Lennon Lithuania. Pepsi Pig started working as their manager in 1987, but she retired in 1999 and John took place. * They released a tin of ravioli with their names on it. This was released to cash in with the launch of RavioliTV in 2002. * There was a Yusus Tavoli: The Hits gift set, but any copies of it bought before February 25, 2001 are dangerous because the dolls' voice boxes can spontaneously combust, creating a fire hazard. * The band was sued in 1999 for destroying the Allentown Miracle, a stage located in Allentown, the Island of Soda. Category:Bands Category:Fanon Category:Groups